Uziel
"Sirs, I just wanted to let you know that I got our Uziel that was damaged in the crash up and running. It's a medium Mech with a bit more firepower. And could be helpful in the next mission." - Lt. Foster Description The Uziel is another iconic 'Mech, blending speed and firepower easily. Its fearsome PPCs can take down opposing 'Mechs, and both of its abilities prevent it from taking too much damage. JumpJets grant it increased mobilty, and its paint can allow the 'Mech to camouflage itself with the terrain. Weapons The Uziel's firepower is packed into the twin PPC's. While a fearsome weapon (especially at level 3), they often cause it to overheat very quickly. The Uziel also carries a single machine gun and a single Crossbow missile launcher, neither of which provide meaningful damage, even at level 3. Defenses In MechAssault, the Uziel carried the chaff flare, which is a device that directs most missile projectiles away from the 'Mech, protecting it from Javelin and Crossbow volleys. The chaff flare replenishes quickly enough that it can be considered a consistent form of defense. In MechAssault 2, the Uziel was given the reflective armor, which greatly reduces the amount of damage taken from energy weapons. While this left it more vulnerable to missile attacks, the Uziel no longer fears taking on opposing PPCs, lasers, and pulse lasers. The ability should be used with caution, as the recharge time is slow, and leaves the Uziel open to all sources of damage. Tactical Analysis The Uziel is a solid pick for the medium 'Mech spot in MechAssault. Its speed tier, JumpJets, and PPCs allow it to be a powerful and mobile offensive 'Mech that can stand up against heavy and assault class 'Mechs such as the Mad Cat. The Uziel faces overheating issues, and level 3 PPCs are slower than level 2 PPCs, but with a teammate that can provide long-range support such as the Timber Wolf or Catapult, the Uziel is free to battle 'Mechs in medium and even short-range. The Uziel appears fairly often in MechAssault 2, often alongside the Catapult, which is its biggest counter. The Catapult can exploit the Uziel's reliance on the dual PPCs by activating its reflective armor, and staying out of range with Javelins and JumpJets. The Mad Cat is an even better counter because it can become outright impossible to hit with target jamming, while still hitting the Uziel with quad Javelins. The Uziel itself it a good counter to other medium 'Mechs like the Stiletto (they both appear in the map "Deliverance") which have no way to defend themselves from PPCs. In that map specifically, the Uziel will often dominate in medium to long-range fights because its opponents are light 'Mechs, which are fragile and lack reflective armor. In the map "Proving Ground," the Uziel can skirt the edges of the top of the arena and force enemies to hide for cover or just die out in the open. Trivia *The Uziel is the first Medium Mech available to the player in MechAssault *It is also the first Medium Mech seen in MechAssault *The Uziel can travel at speeds of 35 MPH, making it the fastest medium 'Mech along with the Belial Category:Mechs